


messy

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was just as into <em>messy</em> as Suga was. He was just more reserved about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	messy

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this in oklahoma

“Uh-uh, baby, no way.” Suga wet his lips because he knew Daichi was watching. “You’re staying put right there.”

It wasn’t like Daichi would argue with him about that.

Fingertips lightly stroked up and down the dense bareness of the captain’s thigh, mindful of his fingernails, mindful to scratch them with just the right pressure all the way up to the pant-leg opening of his boxer briefs. There already was a damp spot in the crotch, a twitch in his hips. Suga’s tongue traced his own lips again, deliberately, slowly. Daichi sucked in breath.

“You want me so much.” Suga purred against his ear, fingers slipping into his underwear, hardly an inch, smoothing over skin and frazzling Daichi’s patience. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Usually, Daichi would tease back. _You want me just as much, nerd_. But there was none of that now. Instead, taking the setter by surprise, Daichi turned his head, their lips meeting in a wet brush, hardly a kiss at all. Daichi was determined to make it just that, a kiss, but Suga wasn’t so willing to give in like that. He was having too much fun - making Daichi impatient and shuddery and hard was way more rewarding than that.

Kissing was lightyears behind. They were in the big leagues now.

Of course, the captain protested, _growled_ , trying to get Suga into a lip-lock, but Suga’s hand was on Daichi’s mouth faster than he could blink, telling him to _stop_ , to _wait_. 

“Suga.” 

“But, baby,” Suga crooned, his other hand edging up higher into his underwear, the skin he touched only getting hotter as he traveled up, “I want my mouth doing _something else_.”

The way Daichi’s pupils shrunk, the corner of his mouth twitch, the unconscious sucking-in of a breath every time he got aroused would never, ever get boring for Suga to see. 

“Oh.”

Suga felt smug. “Mm.”

Daichi had a thing for when he hummed, and Suga abused that knowledge as much as he could. “Spread your legs so I can get down there, ‘kay?” 

Maybe his fingers got handsier than he planned, more adventurous, and when he gently nudged against his boyfriends’ balls it was an accident, _really_ , but it wasn’t one he regretted. Daichi was just as, if not more, surprised as he was, and _moaned_ , a moan that was guttural and short, instinctive and unrestrained. 

Suga almost gave in and kissed him then and there.

But, Daichi, he was such a good boy, didn’t need to be told twice. His legs opened up for him, like an afterthought. Suga’s fingers, afterthoughting too, softly stroked him there, for a lingering moment that had Daichi’s eyelids fluttering and his lips parting.

“I want you down there.” Daichi breathed, zeroing-in on Suga’s lips.

Well, fuck.

Suga slid to his knees with practiced ease, like he’d done this a million times. (He had.) It was painful to tease Daichi for so long. Suga wanted to be swallowing his boyfriend as much as Daichi wanted to be swallowed, but Sugawara Koushi was a better man than that. So, like the tease he was, he licked a firm line up Daichi’s prick and started sucking on the tip through the thin fabric.

Typically, Daichi tensed up when he felt good, cursed through his clenched teeth when he felt _really_ good, and tried to hide his face in his left shoulder when he felt fucking _fantastic_.

Suga liked what he saw.

“You’re the worst.” Daichi shuddered, canting his hips just the slightest bit up.

In retaliation, Suga’s tongue pressed into where he was sure Daichi’s slit was located. When the captain’s jaw grew even more tense, he knew he guessed correctly.

“Just for you, baby.”

Daichi cursed again, because those hands were back on his balls, this time over fabric, but Daichi seemed to be a-okay with it. More than fine, actually. “ _Fuck_.”

“But,” Suga giggled, hooking a finger in the waistband of his boyfriend’s underwear and dragging it down, freeing Daichi’s very hard, very drippy and needy prick to the air-conditioned bedroom air, “I’m also nice.”

Daichi watched him expectantly, lips pursed together in anticipation, waiting for the moment when he wasn’t waiting to get sucked into the setter’s mouth. 

He didn’t have to wait that long.

Daichi’s face was in his shoulder, groaning, fingers tearing into the covers of his own bed, rigid with the sloppy attention Suga’s tongue was laving up the underside of his cock, from the base of his balls to the top of his leaky head. He did it again, from the left side of his cock this time, and when he reached the top he decided to be true to his claim of niceness and popped half his cock into his mouth and gave it the harsh suck that he knew Daichi had been craving since forever.

The responding moan made Suga’s free hand itch to squeeze himself. He wanted to rub at the acheyness between his own legs, indulge in a little pleasure himself. But he couldn’t do that, not yet, and still pull this off as confidently as he wanted to. He’d get off, just later than sooner.

Instead, Suga wrapped his hand around Daichi’s prick. He pumped him a few times, and squeezed him steadily before he flicked his tongue back and forth over the head in a way that left his lips, his chin, his hands, and Daichi’s flushed cock an absolute mess. Just spit and precum and sweat everywhere.

_It’s hotter when it’s messy_ , Suga had said awhile back, months ago. _Don’t you think so?_

Daichi’s right eye was barely open, watching Suga focus all that attention, that pleasure, on the most sensitive area of his body. Daichi bit his own lip, and whined through his nose.

_You’re into some weird shit, Suga._ He had said.

Suga pulled back just slightly, only to spit onto Daichi’s tip, locking eyes.

_Don’t pretend you’re not into that._

Daichi definitely wasn’t pretending he wasn’t, now.

“Again,” Daichi groaned, giving up, giving in, his right hand finding a rough grip in Suga’s hair, just as rough as he knew he liked it, “Again, you _slut_.”

If Suga thought he’d be the only one allowed to play dirty, he had another thing coming.

Daichi knew his own weaknesses just as well as he knew the captain’s, and right now, he was out for blood, out to make Suga just as much as a disaster as he was.

And it was working.

“Daichi,” Suga whimpered, “that’s _unfair_.”

“Spit.” Daichi’s voice was gruff, absolute. “You slut.”

Immediately, Suga’s other hand was in his sweats, playing with himself and making his entire body shiver with relief as he did exactly what he was told, and spit on Daichi’s dick. He missed a little, some splattering onto the bare skin of his lower belly. A mess. 

Daichi bit his lip again, and he didn’t even need to ask. Suga just dipped down to lick up the stray saliva, dipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s belly button because he wanted to, before he, to Daichi’s glassy-eyed reverence, took Daichi whole into his mouth now and hummed around him with gratitude.

Daichi, curled in on himself, just slightly, and mumbled the filthiest shit Suga had ever heard come out of his mouth. It made him try to swallow more, it made him _choke_ , and Suga loved every second of it, loved the way that Daichi’s body was betraying just how quickly his orgasm was building up inside him. Suga’s sticky thumb rubbed lovely little circles against his own slit. Watching Daichi at such an intimate angle moved his own release closer and closer, after all. He wanted it just as bad.

“Suga.” 

And dominant, sexy Daichi was gone as quickly as he had been there. Now, he was the same dork that that liked to cuddle after sex, the one that liked to leave lovebites because he thought they were romantic, the boy that told him he was beautiful when they were sixteen and asked him out on their first date. “ _Suga_.”

He moved up and down Daichi’s length, that dragging rhythm that the captain loved, caressing his balls in time with his own sucks. Neither of them were good with teasing. They were good at playing games, but shit at finishing them.

Daichi’s breathing was loud and abnormal, and Suga knew what that meant. He got off his boyfriend’s swollen cock with one last, filthy pop, and grabbed his shaft again, holding him still as he looked him in the dazed eyes. His tongue was rubbing over the tip again, a smile on his slick mouth, an invitation. 

_C’mon._ He stuck out his tongue, waiting, squeezing Daichi’s shaft encouragingly. _Baby, right here._

Daichi was _there_. His eyes were practically closed, his grip hurting in Suga’s hair, his jaw so tense Suga was mildly worried he’d crack a tooth or something. But, he was fine. However, Suga was disappointed, disappointed that Daichi didn’t shoot onto his tongue, into his mouth, onto his face. He just leaked out of himself, a pearly little ooze that dribbled down his cock. Even if it wasn’t what he’d expected, it didn’t mean it wasn’t good. Daichi looked euphoric, could feel his taut muscles quiver with the relief that was shuddering and letting go inside of him. Suga, like the good boyfriend he was, licked it off of the sides of Daichi’s prick, and Daichi keened, a slur of curses leaving his mouth, a few sweet nothings, a few _you’re amazings, you’re everythings, you’re perfects_ mixed in, too. 

They always were.

Suga pumped the rest of what he could get out of his boyfriend, letting it drip straight onto his tongue, pulling the remnants of his orgasm out of him until there was nothing left. Daichi was so grateful, _so grateful_ , so spent and blissed out, and good. 

When he was done, he tried to get Suga off him, his boneless fingers uselessly peeling Suga away. Suga got the message, though, and just laughed at Daichi’s hopeless self. While the captain caught his breath, Suga got back up onto the bed and pushed Daichi down, climbing onto his pretty-much naked body and kissed Daichi the way he had wanted to be kissed before.

Daichi’s arms were still awkward when they wrapped behind his back, but Suga didn’t care, he just wanted to be close, be intimate, maybe use Daichi’s thigh to grind against. Not that Daichi seemed to mind. Not at all. He just kissed back, moaning into his mouth, because as much as he refused to admit it, he liked to taste himself on Suga, liked how gross their kisses got after one of them gave each other head.

Daichi was just as into _messy_ as Suga was. He was just more reserved about it.

They kissed like that, getting lazier as minutes passed, until Daichi had gravitated away from lips, rolling them over, and started to kiss Suga’s neck, leaving marks, squeezing at his hips. “Your turn.”

Suga laughed breathlessly, facing up at the ceiling, his hands cradling the back of Daichi’s head sweetly. “Please.”

Trailing butterfly kisses down Suga’s neck, his chest, his stomach, he smiled, “Just stay put right there.”

It wasn’t like Suga would argue with him about that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, oklahoma
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
